Sayaka Yumi
Sayaka Yumi is a chick from Mazinger Z who was Koji Kabuto's gf. She was kind of brash and tough but still pretty hot. She piloted a couple chick robots that fired missiles out of their DD's and wernt as cool or tough as Mazinger Z (but a lot of guys with a robot-fetish loved em). She's a nice girl who cares for others bit can have a temper (like if Asuka from Evangelion wasn't totally awful. Srs. I hate her! She's awful! She didn't get enough beatings as a kid!) She also was in the 2nd and 3rd OAV's of CB Chara Go Nagai World Mazinger Z for the 1st 13 eps and Mazinger Z Vs. Dr. Hell she was played by Tomoko Matsushima who also did Princess Aya in Anju to Zushio Maru, Anne Sullivan in Helen Keller Monogatari: Ai to Hikari no Tenshi (was that a musical?) and Okei-chan in Magic Boy For Ep 14-39, Mazinger Z Vs. Devilman and Grendizer, Getter Robo G, Great Mazinger: Monster of The Ocean Floor‏‎ she was played by Minori Matsushima wjo did Akane in Akane-chan, Candice "Candy" White Ardlay in Candy Candy (sounds like a strpper thing), Aurora in Devilman, Dororo in Dororo, Honey Honey in Honey Honey no Suteki na Bōken (sounds like a strpper thing), Meat in Kinnikuman, Little Lulu in Little Lulu (isn't that popular with the pedo population?), Himiko in Queen Millennia and shes gonna be in Mazinger Z Infinity‏‎ b--chin for ep 40-92, Great Mazinger and Mazinger Z vs. The Great General of Darkness‏‎ she was done by Kotoe TAICHI who was Miss Natalie Rose in Adventures of Tom Sawyer, Mrs. Allan, Priscilla Grant and Prissy Andrews in anne of green gables, Rei Asuka (the gx chix?) in Yuusha Raideen and Miep Gies in Anne's Diary: The Story of Anne Frank. Mazinkaiser Here and Mazinkaiser vs The Great General of Darkness‏‎ she's voiced by Ai Uchikawa who was Moena Shinguji/Angel Blade in Angel Blade Punish (great way to start off the list, with a P0rn0e), Miki Yunaki/Euphrosyne in Angelium (ANOTHER P0RN0!? wait, this was done by moonrock! they did Nami SOS/Sexy Sailor Soldiers! That was Thicc!!), Teresa in Gravion (Another Masami Obari?! At least its not a p0rn0(despite Mizuki Tachibana's huge t-ts)), Kans Iwata in Hamtaro(good f--k. I hope she didn't use her p0rn0 voice in any eps(she probably did)), Kurama-HIME in Hininden Gausu (p0rn0), Koyume Hojo in Keibiin (p0rn0), Momoko Shiraishi in Kisaku the Letch (not Momoko! what would yosuke think!?), Secretary in Marine a Go Go (not just a p0rn0, but a masami Obari p0rn0), Beatrice Lambert in Masquerade (p0rn0), Shizuka in My Sexual Harassment (a gay p0rn0), Chisato Mamiya in Mystery of Nonomura Hospital (is her p0rn0 career why she was chosen as a go nagai babe??), Marimo in Phoenix, Nurse in Variable Geo OVA 1 (at least this was only based on a p0rn0), Azusa Hinomori in Welcome to Pia Carrot 2 (p0rn0 gx) and Arima Ayumi in Yu-No (surprise! its a p0rn0!!) In the ADV dub she was voiced by Shaneye FERRELL who was Chiaki Nakahara in Dai-Guard, Mutsuki Ichimonji in Happy Lesson, Rumy in Lost Universe, Toki in Rurouni Kenshin: The Motion Picture and Omanma in wedding peach (the fattening monster that turned chicks fat! hot!!!!) Shin Mazinger Shougeki! Z Hen Here shes voiced by Youko Honda who did Natsumi Katou in Bakuman, Ichika Tachibana in Uta Kata, Sevel in Queens Blade, Megumi Hidaka in Kyo no Gononi, Flora Perfume in Battle Spirits: Brave and Kajitsu Momose in Battle Spirits: Shōnen Gekiha Dan Mazinger Z Vs. Devilman Mazinger Z Infinity Here she's working as a scientist or something as her dad is prime minister of japan. Then a new thing happens under mt Fuji. She isn't fond of Lisa calling Koji Master and wants Koji to stop fighting. Also she wants to dump Koji cuz he's not as good a bf as she wants. Eventually she marries Koji and has his kid who turns out to be Lisa somehow. Wtf. In the dub she's played by Alyson Leigh Rosenfeld who did Nurse Joy and Bonnie in Pokémon, Rio in Yugioh ZeXaL (Hot), Allie, Riley Akaba, Amanda, Grace and Gloria Tyler I Yugioh ARC V (Gayyyyyyy!!), Queen in Yugioh VRAINS (Links ruined the game!!), Fraw Bow in Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin (I only saw Wing, Seed and a bit of G) and some loli's in Yu-Gi-Oh!: The Dark Side of Dimensions (That was actually good and weird as that's basically the Yugioh forme of Mazinger Z Infinity). Here she's voiced by Ai Kayano who was Alisha Diphda in Tales of Zestiria, Rinna Mayfield in Shining Resonance(is that like shining force?), Ponoka-sempai in Ai-Mai-Mi, Sister Lily in Black Clover (why does everyone hate that one???), Ai Yoshimiya in Bodacious Space Pirates, Reverko in DD Fist of the North Star II, Saori Takebe in Girls Und Panzer, Omamori-sama in Ushio and Tora and a buncha main characters in new cr-p I don't recognize. Cameo's *In Violence Jack she is a kid who helps Jim Mazinger. She don't do much. *Hanappe Bazooka: In Hanappe Bazooka OVA she appears in a few frames of Hanappe Yamada's fantasy of the chick he likes starring in a p0rnoe video * In New Cutey Honey OVA 2 a chick that looks just like Sayaka gets turned to stone or w/e by Jewell Princess‏‎. After Honey Kisaragi wastes her, the place crumbles and all the naked chicks crumble. its ok. they were already dead. WA TAAAA! * In Devilman TV she appears in Pink Undies during a heat thing all sweaty. yeah. that's hot! .]] Category:Mazinger Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Human Characters Category:CB Chara Go Nagi Wold